Tu es mon humanité
by DylanBlake
Summary: Elle avait toujours été destinée à une seule chose, remporter les Hunger Games. Aucun sentiment, aucune attache, aucun remord, RIEN! Mais est-ce vraiment possible d'appuyer sur un bouton pour être hermétique à toute forme de sentiment? Bienvenue aux 72ème Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable!


Encore un réveil dans un lit parfaitement inconnu avec un homme parfaitement inconnu. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et je vois le bras d'un mec en travers de mon corps. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me garder prisonnière comme ça? Je repousse son bras sans la moindre délicatesse et je sors du lit. Je récupère mes vêtements qui sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Je m'habille en vitesse et j'ouvre la fenêtre sans faire de bruit. Pas question de rencontrer un membre de la famille! Après c'est trop d'emmerde. Je me glisse à travers la fenêtre et je marche sur les tuiles du toit. J'arrive au coin de la maison et je saute dans l'herbe. Je fais une roulade pour me réceptionner puis je me remets debout. Je m'éloigne au pas de course de cette maison et je disparais de la vie de cet inconnu comme à chaque fois. C'est sans attache donc c'est simple et sans problème, enfin de mon point de vue pour celui des mecs étrangement ils sont beaucoup moins satisfaits. J'ai toujours vécu comme ça. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimé et j'ai toujours suscité la jalousie plutôt que l'amour et ça me va très bien. Donc oui je sais je suis manipulatrice, cruelle parfois et une vraie garce sans sentiments. J'avance dans les rue du District Quatre qui est encore endormi à cette heure-là. Le District Quatre est celui de la pêche c'est notre boulot ici. Enfin c'est surtout celui de la population de bas étage. Mon père est à la tête de la plus grande flotte du District. La plupart du revenue mensuel du District est enrichie grâce à ses nombreux bateaux de pêche. ça arrange énormément ma mère comme ça elle a tout ce qu'elle veut sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Que voulez vous faire avec une famille comme celle-là? J'arrive rapidement chez moi. J'ouvre la porte et je vois mon père avec le journal à la main et une tasse dans l'autre.

Tu as encore dormi dehors?

Quel sens de la déduction.

Sur un autre ton, jeune fille !

C'est ça. Bon je vais à la douche et ensuite je file au centre.

C'est ton dernier entraînement aujourd'hui. Tu dois tout donner.

Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je me suis toujours débrouillée sans vous c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et file sous la douche. L'eau chaude me détend et je me lave rapidement. Je me sèche et j'enfile un legging court ainsi qu'un débardeur noir. Je redescends rapidement les marches et je file sans dire au revoir à quiconque. Je cours jusqu'au Centre D'entraînement. Ce centre regroupe tous les jeunes du District prédisposés à se porter volontaire pour participer aux Hunger Games. Les Hunger Games sont une sorte de compétition entre les District qui a été mis en place après les Jours Sombres quand les Districts se sont rebellés contre le Capitole. Sans surprise ils ont échoué et résultats tous les ans une fille et un garçon de chaque District sont moissonnés entre douze et dix-huit ans pour participer aux Hunger Games. Vingt-quatre concurrents pour un seul survivant. Mon District compte beaucoup de vainqueurs comme celui du Un et du Deux. Nous sommes privilégiés par rapport aux autres puisque la plupart des jeunes sont placés dans un centre d'entraînement où on leur enseigne l'art du combat. J'ai dix-huit depuis quelques mois maintenant, et je sais tuer d'environ une vingtaine de manière différente. Dès le début nos instructeurs ont placés beaucoup d'espoir en moi. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de vainqueur dans notre District. L dernière est Annie Cresta, elle a gagné il y a maintenant deux ans. Autant dire que le District espère bien que je vais gagner.

Je passe la porte du Centre et je n'ai pas fait deux pas que mon instructeur en chef me saute dessus.

Tu es en retard.

ça va, Mike, c'est le dernier entraînement, laisse-moi respirer un peu.

Ne prends pas ça à la légère, Maze

C'est pas comme si je manquais d'entraînement.

La moindre faute te coûtera la vie dans l'arène

Dans ce cas, heureusement que je ne fais jamais d'erreur

L'arrogance a tué plus de carrière que tu ne le penses

Je sais tu me le répète sans arrêt. Plus sérieusement qui a été choisi chez les mecs?

Blake Welland

Fais chier

Blake Welland est le mec le plus insupportable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je le regarde manier un trident à la perfection et il met rapidement son instructeur à terre. Il est fort, c'est incontestable, ce sera un adversaire redoutable sans aucun doute. Il a dû sentir que je l'observais puisqu'il relève la tête et je croise ses yeux bleus comme la glace. Un sourire carnassier s'étale sur son visage mais il ne m'intimide pas.

Aller au boulot, tu prépareras ta vendetta contre lui dans l'arène, me dit mon instructeur.

Ouais en espérant que j'en serais rapidement débarrasser.

Au programme aujourd'hui, parcours d'obstacles, grimper à la corde, combat à main nue et enfin combat avec des armes. Je boucle le parcours d'obstacles en un temps record et je bat également le record de vitesse pour monter à la corde. Je mets à terre mon instructeur en deux temps trois mouvements et je me dirige finalement vers mon arme de prédilection. Ce sont deux épées fines que je peux manier aisément des deux mains, ce qui est un danger pour mes adversaires puisque j'ai la même force dans chaque bras. Très rapidement j'ai fait en sorte d'être ambidextre pour ne pas être désavantagée. Je me retourne en pensant me retrouver face à mon instructeur mais je croise à nouveau le regard de Blake.

Tu voulais quelque chose? je lui demande

Vu qu'on va faire équipe tous les deux…

Je t'arrête tout de suite, on fera pas équipe tous les deux.

Tu penses réellement pouvoir survivre toute seule

Ce sera toujours mieux que d'être avec toi.

Arrête, Dylan si je ne suis pas là pour te protéger qui le fera?

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, Blake, je suis une grande fille.

Voilà ce que je te propose, on fait équipe, je te garde en vie jusqu'à la fin et ensuite je t'offre une mort rapide et sans souffrance.

C'est tellement généreux de ta part, mais j'ai une autre idée, je te fais la peau au bain de sang et comme ça, ça me fait un crétin de moins à chercher.

Tu as ton point de vue et j'ai le mien.

Que le meilleur gagne dans ce cas.

C'est tout vu

Oui, je pense aussi.

Il me fait un signe de tête et il tourne les talons. Il manque pas d'air celui-là ! Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis arrogante. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. Je suis née pour gagner, toute ma vie on m'a forgé pour que je remporte les Hunger Games. C'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi. Et je compte bien gagner. Je fais tourner les épées dans mes mains et je me place au milieu des mannequins. Je m'exerce deux bonne heures et ils finissent rapidement en pièces déttachés. A midi, la cloche résonne. Vu que la Moisson se déroule cette après-midi le Centre ferme ses portes pour la fin de la journée. Je repose mes épées et je file sous la douche. Il y a très peu de filles au Centre souvent ce sont des orphelines ou des filles qui espère se faire un nom mais nous n'avons pas de réelles volontaires. Nous ne sommes pas le District qui rapporte le plus de volontaire. Les volontaires viennent surtout du Un et du Deux. Alors cette année est une grande année pour le Quatre puisqu'ils vont avoir deux tributs volontaires. Une fois ma douche prise je rentre chez moi. Quand j'arrive la table est déjà mise et mes parents sont déjà en train de manger. Je m'installe sans un mot et je mange tout ce qui me passe sous la main.

ça été l'entraînement? me demande ma mère

Comme d'hab.

Tu te sens prête?

Ouais

J'espère que tu gagneras

Bah sinon ça fera une bouche de moins à nourrir

Maze! me dit-elle avec indignation

ça va, ne va pas me dire que mon sort t'importe. La seule chose qui compte c'est que je gagne pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre dans le luxe mais un scoop pour toi. C'est moi qui participe, c'est donc moi qui vais gagner et tu ne toucheras pas le moindre sous de ma victoire.

Enfin ! Nous sommes tes parents!

Non vous êtes mes géniteurs à la limite mais c'est tout. Faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus.

Je repousse mon assiette et je monte dans la salle de bain. J'en peux plus de cette bande d'hypocrites. Je me brosse les dents et je coiffe mes longs cheveux noirs. Je les laisse déttacher. Je fonce mon regard avec un trait de crayon noir et un trait d'eyeliner sur ma paupière. Ensuite je vais dans mon armoire et j'en sors un pantalon noir moulant en cuir et j'enfile un débardeur noir très large sous les aisselles qui descend jusqu'à mes hanches. On peut donc voir mon soutien-gorge noir ainsi que ma taille dénudée. Faut bien se faire remarquer pour rapporter un maximum de sponsors. J'enfile une paire de bottines noirs à talons et je redescends. Je quitte la maison sans dire au revoir à ces personnes qui sont sensées me servir de parents et je prends la direction de la plage. C'est la seule chose qui me manquera si je ne reviens pas. Je m'installe sur le muret face à cette immensité d'eau. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai rêvé de quitter cette vie pour prendre la mer et faire vraiment quelque chose que j'aime et pas faire ce que tout le monde attend de moi. Mais c'est comme ça, je suis bloquée ici et rêver d'autres choses n'apportent rien à part des regrets. Rien ne m'attends ici, peut-être que quand j'aurais gagné je resterais au Capitole, ça peut pas être pire qu'ici, où j'irais dans un autre District en tant que vainqueur on doit pouvoir choisir. Je n'ai pas besoin de pousser ma réflexion plus loin que j'entends la sonnerie qui indique que tout le monde doit se rendre sur la Grande Place pour la Moisson. Je saute de mon muret et me dirige droit vers mon destin.


End file.
